dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Pablo's Flute
Pablo's Flute is the 25th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán *Pablo (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must save Pablo's Flute from a drought. Review Dora wanted to read a book to Boots called "Pablo's Flute". Dora gets out the book with a picture of a flute from Backpack. She also had a book about bongo drums, a guitar, a cowbell and an accordion. The story started with a boy named Pablo who lived in a rocky farm high in the mountains. Pablo and his grandpa worked so hard to try and take care of the plants & animals on the rocky farm. It was hard for the plants and food to grow. One day Pablo's grandpa carved a wooden flute of 5 different colours. The 1st colour was purple with 1 hole; the 2nd colour was orange with 2 holes; the 3rd colour was yellow with 3 holes; the 4th colour was violet with 4 holes and the 5th colour was red with 5 holes. Pablo put the pieces in order from smallest number all the way to the biggest number. When Pablo played his flute, everything started to grow. The fruit, the plants; the chickens layed lots of eggs and the llamas and cows started dancing and the ground was all green. After Pablo played his music, a terrible storm came, a powerful wind knocked the flute out of Pablo's hands. When the storm died down, Pablo and his grandpa searched for the magic flute and without it, he can't make any beautiful music. The corn stopped growing, the plants stopped sprouting and the chickens stopped laying eggs. Everyone in the forest was sad and that they missed the magic flute. After the story, Dora & Boots went on a search for the magic flute. It took a while but they finally found Pablo's magic flute. Dora catches and puts it into her backpack pocket for safe keeping. Now they had to go to Pablo's Mountain and give back Pablo's magic flute. map says that they had to go over a windy bridge, through a spooky forest to get to Pablo's Mountain. Dora & Boots were walking on the path until they saw Swiper. They stopped Swiper and he ran away. Now, they approach a windy bridge. The wind was blowing hard. Boots drops the flute and it broke into pieces. The pieces were gathered up but it wasn't arranged in the right order. Dora remembered that Pablo sang a little song to put the flute together. They sung the scale starting with the lowest note and ending it off with the highest note. The pieces were layed out close together and a blue arrow clicks the pieces from the smallest number of holes indicating the lowest note, then the blue arrow clicks on the 2 hole piece, the 3 hole piece, the 4 hole piece and the 5 hole piece. Once the flute was back together the flute played it's notes from the lowest note all the way up to the highest note. Dora catches the flute and she & Boots ducked their heads down low to avoid getting caught with the strong wind. After they crossed the windy bridge, they walk down the path and they approach the spooky forest. Boots saw something flying, he gets scared and hugs Dora tight with his eyes closed. Dora told Boots that it was OK, it's just Señor Tucán and he was telling them that they should watch out. They had to watch out for "las culebras" which is Spanish for "the snakes", "los lobos" which means "the wolves" and "los murciélagos" which means "the bats". Señor Tucán tells Dora & Boots to listen for the friendly owl. The friendly owl will lead Dora & Boots through the spooky forest. As Dora & Boots enter the spooky forest, they saw 4 different coloured paths. They saw a green path, a red path, a blue path and a yellow path. The blue path is where the friendly owl was. The bats were on the green path, the snakes were on the red path and the wolves were on the yellow path. Dora & Boots thanked the friendly owl and they made it through the spooky forest. They were getting close to Pablo's Mountain but as Dora & Boots were on their way the path stops by a cliff. Boots tried running up the cliff, but he falls and Dora catches him. Dora & Boots decided to climb up the cliff using a rope. Dora throws the rope around a tree at the top of the cliff and in no time, they climbed up the cliff to the top. After that, they saw Swiper climbing up the cliff. They stopped Swiper and after Swiper snaps his fingers, the ropes breaks and Swiper bounced down the cliff back onto solid ground. He shakes his head and runs away. Dora & Boots called out to Pablo saying that they found his flute and gave it back to him. His grandpa told him "Tocas tu musica" which means "play your music". Pablo counted to 5 in spanish. Dora & Boots counted to 5 in spanish. Pablo played his flute and the entire forest started to grow. The trees grew, the mangoes sprouted, the corn grew, a cow mooed by the barn, the chickens layed lots and lots and lots of eggs, and the llamas and cows danced once again. Pablo's grandpa told him "tocas tu musica Pablo, tocas tu musica" and he laughs. Dora & Boots were happy, the entire forest was happy and even Pablo and his grandpa were proud that he got back his magic flute and that he can play his beautiful music once again. And that was how Dora & Boots found and brought the magic flute to Pablo and how Pablo made the entire forest grow. Trivia *Dora & Boots stopped Swiper twice in this episode. *Pablo appears again as Dora's classmate in "Pepe the Pig's School Adventure". *This is the 25th episode of the show. *In some scenes, Dora's voice starts to sound like her late Season 2 voice. Character Find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video